remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rockville
Rockville (ロックビル Rokkubiru), Colorado is a town in the United States of America. A small rural town at the foot of Mount McDermott in the central Rocky Mountains, it's the perfect place to get away from the hustle and bustle of big city life and enjoy the peace and quiet. Or it was, until it became a haven for displaced alien visitors. Fiction ''Cybertron'' cartoon The Jiménez family relocated to Rockville in the interest of living somewhere more serene. Naturally, their daughter Lori was less than pleased when the tranquility was broken by lifelong resident Coby Hansen and his motocross antics. Elsewhere on Cybertron, following Optimus Prime's planetary evacuation order, the Autobots assumed Earth-based alternate modes and took the space bridge to Earth, with many settling in Rockville and the surrounding area. When Landmine crashed down in the Rocky Mountains, Coby returned to Rockville to borrow tools from Stanton to repair him. The residents of Rockville came across Landmine's footprints, leading the local sheriff to organize a search party for what they believed to be Bigfoot. Optimus arrived in town around the same time and, after gathering information from Luke, managed to divert the search party away from Landmine and save them from a wildfire caused by Thundercracker. The Autobots constructed their new base in an isolated part of the Rockies, just outside of Rockville. Coby, Lori, and Bud helped many of the new Autobot refugees around town adjust to life on Earth and stay hidden, to varying levels of success. Following sightings of Cybertronian activity, Colonel Mike Franklin began surveillance in Rockville. Another Autobot-Decepticon skirmish near Rockville drew the attention of local law enforcement, but both sides managed to pull out before they could be caught. The discovery of gold deposits within Mount McDermott led to a mining operation at the behest of Governor Harmon. However, the widescale mining led to the mountain being destabilized, causing a massive earthquake in Rockville. The disguised Landmine and Overhaul and first-responders like Chief Howes worked to minimize damage and protect the citizens, but were unable to fully evacuate the town, with many taking refuge in City Hall. Optimus drained the water reservoir under the mountain, allowing Scattorshot to collapse the mountain into the cavern remaining without risk of the water flooding the town, saving it from destruction. Rockville was one of the many places that fell into a state of panic during the invasion by Starscream and the Ancient Decepticons. Starscream was ready to destroy the town to find the Autobot Base, but he was diverted by Evac and the other Autobots, keeping both the base and the town safe at the cost of the Omega Lock and Cyber Planet Keys. Not long after, a space bridge portal in the sky opened showing the looming threat of the Unicron Singularity, which could be seen from everywhere on Earth, including Rockville. The town began experiencing dangerous weather phenomena and falling meteorites as the black hole continued to grow, but the local civilian Autobots helped rescue the endangered populace. This finally subsided after Primus destroyed the black hole, and the victorious Autobots returned to Rockville, where many of the townsfolk were there to greet them. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Jiménez family relocated to Rockville in the interest of living somewhere more serene. Naturally, their daughter Lori was less than pleased when the tranquility was broken by lifelong resident Coby Hansen and his motocross antics. When Landmine crashed down in the Rocky Mountains, Coby returned to Rockville to borrow tools from Stanton to repair him. The residents of Rockville came across Landmine's footprints, leading the local sheriff to organize a search party for what they believed to be Bigfoot. Bumblebee arrived in town around the same time and, after gathering information from Luke, managed to divert the search party away from Landmine and save them from a wildfire caused by Thundercracker. The Autobots constructed their new base in an isolated part of the Rockies, just outside of Rockville. Notes * The town was never given an official name throughout Cybertron's entire English-language run until Transformers: Universe; the name was revealed in the Galaxy Force episode "The Third Planet Force". * The town's name may be derived from the real-life town of Rockvale, Colorado. Category:Towns Category:Earth Locations